


[breddy]愿赌服输（一发完，nsfw）

by MoranborntoshipCP



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoranborntoshipCP/pseuds/MoranborntoshipCP
Summary: 年轻人最好不要瞎打赌。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	[breddy]愿赌服输（一发完，nsfw）

“你输了，Eddy，愿赌服输哦。真心话还是大冒险？”  
  
陈韦丞尴尬地坐在那里，烧烤摊的油腻烟火充满了鼻腔，碰杯的声音四下起伏叮铃哐啷。冬夜是寒冷的，大排档里却热气腾腾，于是地面的雪化了又冻冻了又化，脏兮兮的。这不是他第一次试图融入集体，这也不是他第一次遭遇隐隐约约的排挤。但也许是酒精使然，年轻人们的恶意和嘲弄不再被掩饰得那样恰到好处，他们哈哈大笑着，逼卝迫这个天才男孩露出最窘迫的一面。  
  
这并不难理解。一所学费高昂的私立高中十年来第一名特招生，竟然是一个永远局促不安的、头发乱糟糟的穷鬼。他贫贱，他平凡，他总是低着头一言不发，可学校音乐会里站在聚光灯下卝身着燕尾服的独奏家也是他。谁不想让他彻头彻尾地暴露出他丑陋难堪的模样呢？他们能忍耐整整两年已经超出陈韦丞的预料。一个男孩把一扎冒着浮沫的啤酒怼到陈韦丞鼻尖下，嚷嚷说：“真心话，说出你第一次上床的经历；大冒险，去那个路口，给你第一个遇见的婊卝子塞一百块钱，说你想睡她。”  
  
“我没……”  
  
“你不会想坏了规矩吧？”另一个男孩挑挑眉，“哎，一个游戏都玩不起，看来我们伟大的soloist看不上咱们这点小把戏啊，哈哈哈！”  
  
陈韦丞握紧了拳头，那里有一些湿漉漉的冷汗。他原以为只要融入他们，就能减少些麻烦，不会在上课前被锁在厕所，不会在抽屉里看到死掉的蟑螂，不会连着留下来洗两个礼拜的垃卝圾桶。后悔的枝蔓从心底生出来，但他知道现在逃不掉，如果逃了，不知明天遇到的会是怎样变本加厉的事情。可是他没办法说真心话，作为一个一贫如洗的、相貌平平的男高中生他至今还没有过性卝经卝验，经历的分享自然也就无从谈起。很显然，这群男生都明确地知晓这点，因此自始至终他们给的选择都有且仅有一项——  
  
陈韦丞握紧了拳头，那里有灌了他一大杯酒的男孩塞给他的一百块钱。他不记得自己上一次拿到一百块是什么时候，是在餐厅打工那次吗？坏脾气的客人把一盘菜扣在他的头上，然后丢下一张揉皱的纸币。后来他沉默着把那张纸币捡起来，小心翼翼地洗了几遍，获得了一张久违的一百块。他曾因受到侮辱换来了一张一百块，而现在，他没有别的选择，他要用一张一百块去侮辱别的人。噢不，受到侮辱的依然是他自己，没有流莺会接纳这可怜巴巴的一点钱，除非他遇到了年过半百别无谋生计办法的老妪。不，不，陈韦丞裹紧了他仅有的一件黑色外套，一步步地走向那个路口，脑海中闪过许多难堪的场面，是浓妆年轻女人的一个巴掌，还是颤抖的年迈妇人的麻木点头？  
  
“我……我只有一百块钱，”陈韦丞低着头看他穿到有些变形的雪地靴，听见自己结结巴巴的声音，“我……我可以……我可以睡你吗？”  
  
“你可以操卝我，如果你想的话。”  


陈韦丞不可置信地抬起头来，一个男人，不，男孩，轻巧地对他说着。之所以称呼为男孩，大概是因为这“男孩”的年龄应该与他相仿，或者略大一些，但个头不高，皮肤很白，黑框眼镜遮住小半张脸，就显得格外小了。男孩的声音很轻，但每个单词都那么直白又清晰：“如果你是想要在床上——或者别的什么地方，用你的鸡卝巴操卝我，就跟我来。”  
  
这是一场折辱；或者说，本该是一场折辱。他本来应当带着一个红彤彤的巴掌印回去接受耻笑，也许脸颊上还有两道长指甲留下的划痕，要么明天学校里就要传出他向老女人卖屁卝股的小道消息。可现在的场景是陈韦丞从没想象过的。在这个破旧的旅馆房间，他将要在皱巴巴的床单上迎来慷慨的肉体欢愉——那来自一个漂亮的、衣着精致的亚裔男孩的馈赠。  
  
刚进房间，男孩就把自己剥得不剩下什么了。暖气并没能热到令逼仄的空间里火热如夏，两只裸卝露的乳卝尖几乎是立刻就战栗着挺立起来。男孩就这样光卝裸卝着走来走去，有条不紊地收拾着衣物，厚重而有质感的外套挂到门后，毛衣整整齐齐地叠好，他甚至找了两支衣架——为了让衬衣和裤子维持住挺括的形状。  
  
“你在那里做什么？”男孩终于坐回了床上，他半仰着头看愣愣地杵在边上的陈韦丞，“一直站着不累吗？”  
  
陈韦丞几乎不知道应该把眼神往哪里放，幸而他的声带还能正常运作：“我其实……对不起！对不起，我只是……”  
  
“打赌？大冒险？”男孩轻而易举地道破真相，“那我可管不着。况且，愿赌服输。我只知道，你付了钱的。”  
  
噢，对，他付了钱的，一百块钱。陈韦丞想了想，男孩那件风衣外套他打工时见过，一百块也就算个零头。  
  
男孩歪着头看他发怔，很快接上下一句：“你，是不是没有做过爱？”  
  
陈韦丞感到更加局促了。他没有和女人做过爱，也没和男人一起上过床，幸而他从来都是聪明的学生，并拥有一位年轻的、耐心的老师。老师让他认识了润卝滑液和安卝全卝套，又手把手地示范了开拓菊卝穴的步骤，最后还帮他拉开裤链，用漂亮的手指教它变得硬卝挺。  
  
“把外套脱掉，全是灰。”这是最后一道指令。  
  
这很荒谬。陈韦丞还穿着开线的旧毛衣，牛仔裤也好好地裹在腿上，而男孩只挂着一双白色的袜子——噢，还有一副糊着眼泪、汗水和精卝液的黑框眼镜——但他们已经紧紧地贴在一起。阴卝茎被肠道包裹着，吮卝吸着；陈韦丞被男孩拥抱着，吞吐着，接纳着。他很快射了一次，那只安卝全卝套被打了结丢到一边，然后他就着润卝滑液直接操进了湿卝软的穴卝道。他看见男孩睁大了泛红的双眼，那里有一枚小小的黑色斑块，像宇宙里不小心落下的一颗尘埃。他用目光向尘埃问好，用阴卝茎向穴卝道邀约，他狠狠顶了两下，胯骨拍在柔软的腿肉上，把拒绝的话碾碎成呻卝吟。一种奇特的快卝感从心底滋长出来。当男孩涣散着焦距求他慢一点的时候，他一边咬着牙根快速地抽卝插着，一边凑过去吻掉对方滑到耳边的一滴泪。  


那个冬夜房间里的性卝事好像只存在于想象，是他一觉卝醒来就空空荡荡的想象。陈韦丞在学校里依然被排挤，只是他再也没幻想过融入与和平相处。他轻车熟路地避开被反锁的隔间，清理乱七八糟的柜子，也学会了不再轻易地参与带着赌注的游戏。没关系，还有一年，他就可以离开这所学校，离开他必须瑟缩在角落里的校园生活，考去他梦寐许久的音乐学院。  
  
他当然又去过那个路口，许多次，但他再也没见到过那个男孩。他有时会想起男孩的白色中筒袜，有时会想起那双眼睛里落着的一颗尘埃，有时会想起那紧缩的穴卝道和抽卝搐的腿卝根。男孩的影像总伴随着他的射卝精而消失在脑海，渐渐地似乎也淡去了。

而陈韦丞当然并不知道，那天他醒来时男孩早就匆匆忙忙回了学校，舍友们围绕着问他昨夜情形——  
  
“阿尧，真心话大冒险——你不会真的去了吧，和一个陌生的男人上床？”  
  
“当然，”男孩抬着下巴挑眉，把衬衣胸口的褶皱抹平，昆士兰音乐学院的校徽在那里闪闪发光，“我可是愿赌服输的。”


End file.
